Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps
The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps (frequently shortened to GSSOC) is a joint fighting force created by the Galactic Senate in 2052 AD as a combat organization to represent the entirety of the Senate. Structure GSSOC consists of a structured hierarchy. Elites The main fighting force consists of the elite members, the best the galaxy has to offer. During missions, they are grouped together in either pairs or threes. Larger, more complex operations will require larger groups. They are also responsible for training the auxiliary elite and commanding the support teams. Auxillary Elite While most GSSOC members arrive have an extensive military or professional background, some members do not and instead join the GSSOC upon meeting the minimum qualifications. These are members currently in training to reach elite status. Support The support teams consist of units that serve as reinforcements or backup for the elites who carry out the main mission. Bunker Bunker rooms The letter represents the room or department's position horizontally in the underground fortress, and the number represents where it is vertically. The building is planned somewhat like a Cartesian Plane. A1 - Lobby and secretary working stations. A2 - Non-essential staff quarterings. A3 - Supercomputer room. Contains a hyperintelligent AI manufactured through joint effort by the galaxy's main tech firms. A4 - Primary armory. Contains weapons of all sorts, including riot equipment and small-scale nuclear weaponry. A5 - Secondary armory. Armory containing standard assault equipment for security staff. A6 - Maintinence and cleaning staff dormitories. B1 - Gym. High-quality facility for all staff, team members, and visitors to exercise in. B2 - Cafeteria. For all non-team members that have any meals inside the bunker. B3 - Chapel. Split into multiple sections for the myraid of religions practiced in the building by the many species that inhabit it. C1 - Security staff dormitories. mini-armory inside. C2 - Building cleaning and maintinence storage rooms. C3 - Main power generator. Runs on geothermal energy. C4 - Aeroponic farm. Capable of eliminating bunker reliance on outside food if the need arises. All D levels - Hangar bay. Contains vehicles, spacecraft, and aircraft of all sorts barring anything larger than a gunship or walker from all species involved with the bunker. E1 - Electronics room. Nerve center of the bunker's power grid. E2 - Medical center. Contains the equipment and skilled professionals usually found in the galaxy's leading emergency centers. E3 - Base game center. Contains games ranging from virtual to board to sports. E4 - Base shop. Small grocery store. E5 - Base library. Contains over 17,000 physical books and over ninety million stored digitally. E6 - Bunker training facilities. Staff can train with hundreds of weapons and study sixteen physical combat arts. E7 - Bunker water storge. F1 - Auxillary storage room. F2 - GSSOC team dormitories. Contains dining room where food is delivered by base staff, and many other luxuries not avalible to main staff. F3 - Briefing room. Where the GSSOC team receives their assignments. Elites Inactive *Ahrganot Skizgo - Killed in action. *Tholker Zhevhyit - Retired. *Sol I Dor - Transferred. Active *Linus Fritjof *Etah Owar *Gaedheal *Galiana *Enrico Placidi (Auxilary) *Toren’Kalik Category:Organizations